


Camp Camp Date Date

by CheeYori



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: F/M, Fluff, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeYori/pseuds/CheeYori
Summary: The counselors go on a date.





	Camp Camp Date Date

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this done for the RTX weekend. But instead it is up the day after RTX. I hope you enjoy.

“What?” Was the only word Gwen could get out of her mouth as she stared at David disbelieving. The man couldn’t look her in the eye and instead fixated on a point on the wall while gesturing wildly. 

“I was simply thinking that we could work together to discuss the camp once the kids are all sleeping, and perhaps there could be food and a movie.” David was spluttering as he spoke.

“So, a date.” Gwen specified. David’s hand went straight to rubbing his arm.

“Not necessarily, after all we are both counselors and it is highly recommended to have good relationships with your coworkers.” David clarified obviously proud of his wording as he could look Gwen in the eyes again. Gwen was barely able to hold back a smirk as she saw a way to tease him.

“Then we should invite the quartermaster as well.” Gwen suggested smugly as she sat at the table in the counselor cabin. David’s demeaner instantly changed as he went back to looking at the point in the wall and seemed a bit deflated.

“I suppose it is only fair to invite him as well, he is our coworker after all and we don’t spend nearly enough time with him.” David said his voice becoming more chipper as he went, no matter the situation he seemed able to put a positive spin on it. 

“It’s alright David. Just you and me then.” Gwen reassured him and a bit of light came back to his face. If she wasn’t still half asleep she might have found the sight adorable.

“If that’s what you think is best.” David stated giving Gwen the ability to back out of this venture he was suggesting. Gwen shook her head and rolled her eyes as she looked at the newest magazine she had received.

“Yes David, that is fine.” Gwen answered.

“Great, then I will see you tonight. Oh, it’s time for morning activities!” David announced before walking out of the cabin. Gwen took a deep sigh before standing up and leaving as well to help David with the camp. The rest of the day progressed as normal. There was a lot of screaming, a lot of frustration, and a lot of stopping Max from killing David. By the end of the day Gwen was exhausted and gratefully sunk into a chair in the counselor cabin. David walked into the room with two single serving packets of jello. 

“Look what I found in the kitchen!” David exclaimed as he pushed one in front of Gwen as he drug the other chair next to Gwen. Gwen lifted an eyebrow at him.

“You do know how old those are right?” She asked skeptically. David looked concerned for a second before regaining his cheerful attitude.

“It should still be before the expiration date.” He stated opening his causing a strange odor and green goo to come from the cup.

“I think I’ll pass. What was it you wanted to discuss?” Gwen asked sitting up in the chair. David slowly pushed the jello cup away from him.

“Oh, I don’t know. Anything really, what are your hopes and dreams?” David asked obviously grasping for straws. 

“That’s rather broad... and personal. How about we start with something basic. Why did your family send you to this camp in the first place?” Gwen asked as she poked the jello cup in front of her. 

“Oh, I was actually a bit of a trouble child.” David answered awkwardly as his hand went up to rub the back of his neck. Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.

“You?” She asked incredulously. 

“Yeah me, learning about nature really settled me down.” He said with a small laugh. “What about you, why did you want to work here?”

“I couldn’t find a job I actually wanted so I started branching out and this was the only opening available. My family would go camping once a year and I used to think I was good with kids, you know until Space Kid, so I figured I would be alright for the job.” Gwen explained as she stretched.

“Well I am glad that it led to you working here with me.” David said. There was a moment pause where neither of them knew what topic to bring up next. “I did bring a selection of movies.” David announced as he ran towards a bag by the door. He pulled out three VHS’s of old black and white romance movies. 

“Where did you find those?” Gwen asked.

“I found them behind a box of dynamite.” David answered.

“I don’t want to know why there is dynamite on property.” Gwen shook her head. 

“Yeah… we should probably move it before the kids find it. But in the meantime we can watch one of these.” David said as he popped one of the movies into the cassette player. He sat down on one of the plush chairs in front of the tv and looked behind him waiting for Gwen to join. Gwen stood and joined him in sitting in the other chair, the movie began playing and she got comfortable in the chair to watch. 

After a few minutes David reached his hand out in the space between them and bashfully looked the other way. Gwen looked at his hand then the blush on his face and smiling reached out and held his hand. David seemed a little shocked at first but quickly calmed down enjoying the contact. Gwen wasn’t sure when it happened but she had fallen asleep. A gentle shake of her shoulder woke her up. 

“Gwen, the movie it over.” David said quietly and Gwen slowly blinked her eyes open. 

“Sorry David, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Gwen explained as she stretched.

“It’s alright, running the camp can be taxing.” David replied with his usual smile and chipper voice though he was being quieter than normal. 

“I did enjoy spending time with you.” Gwen apologized.

“Come on, we should get some sleep.” David held out a hand to help Gwen up which she took. Unsure what to do next David glanced around the room a bit. Stepping forward Gwen gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Goodnight David.” Gwen said simply as she went to her room leaving David stunned in the middle of the room.


End file.
